Flower Crowns
by rivetra squad
Summary: Something in advance for Christmas :) For all Rivetra fans! :) It's my first time writing a story here so please try to be nice :) Love you guys :) R & R please! :) xoxo


_Flower Crowns_

* * *

Rivetra

(Fluff)

* * *

_Levi "Rivaille"_

_- Turning 6_

_- A little bit different from the Levi you know from the actual anime (But he shall keep his __**handsome face**__)_

_- Petra Ral's best friend_

_Petra Ral_

_- 5 years old_

_- Still pretty much the same from the Petra you know from the actual anime_

_- Levi's best friend_

* * *

**December 23**

_'It's almost Christmas..despite that, it's almost Levi's birthday as well…' _Petra thought. She was pretty surprised her best guy friend's birthday is on a very special holiday.

_'I should make him something special.' _ She stood up, got some art materials and fake, yet very beautiful flowers from her drawer, and walked to the back of her house, where her garden was.

"I hope this will look even prettier than the other ones I've made for him." She said to herself. "Let's do this." She sat down on the ground, near a bush full of roses and got to work.

Petra was careful in every step she had to follow in order to make a flower crown. She finally finished. She grinned and went back inside her house carrying her stuff with her.

**December 24**

"Honey! Wake up! Time for school!" Petra heard her mom shout from downstairs. She groaned and got ready.

As always, she would take bread with potato soup for breakfast and walked with Levi to school. Levi would always stop by at her house so that they could walk together.

When they arrived, everyone was greeting Levi an advance happy birthday. He would just nod at them.

They both walked into their classroom and sat beside each other. They talked until their teacher came in. "Good morning everyone." Their teacher, Erwin Smith, greeted. Everyone stood up, greeted good morning back and sat down.

Levi noticed Petra wasn't as talkative as she used to be. He kept wondering. Did anything wrong happen? However, he didn't bother asking otherwise he might just ruin her day or something.

They had their lessons and the bell rang, making everyone eager to go out of the classroom. Erwin said good bye and everyone else did too.

They all packed their stuff and left. Levi and Petra were walking home together again, but this time, they were with Levi's sister, Hanji. She was only four years old, her family took Levi in and she's really talkative.

But sometimes, she's quiet because she thinks a lot about how she could make Levi and Petra have their moments, and this was one of those times.

She thinks that Levi has "secret feelings" for Petra, making Petra blush all the time and got into arguments with Levi.

As they arrived at Petra's place, Petra waved good bye at them and went inside her house. Levi and Hanji got home and did their homework. Soon enough, they were done.

"Nee, nii-san, do you like Petra-chan?" Hanji asked as she lied down on her bed. "Like or like-like?" Levi questioned.

"Hm..like?" Hanji said uncertainly. "Yes." Levi replied. "What about like-like?" Hanji smiled.

"Let's not go there." Levi blushed a little and went to sleep. "Oh well.." Hanji drifted off to sleep too.

On the other hand, Petra wasn't sleeping yet. Instead, she was wrapping her flower crown inside a gift wrapper. Plus, she wrote a letter to go with it. It said:

_Happy Birthday Levi! And Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy your day, and may God bless you. You don't have to smile, but try your best to do so, since I love your smile. I'm not forcing you or anything..but yeah. It'd be nice if you smiled. I know I make this for you a lot, but I hope you find it a little bit more different than the others I've made. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please enjoy your day. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas again Levi!_

_Petra_

She couldn't help but smile while she was writing her letter. She folded it neatly and taped it on the gift wrapper.

When she was done, she looked at it for a while to see if anything was missing. _'None.'_ She thought. Petra placed the precious gift on her side table and went to sleep.

* * *

**December 25**

_**[Levi's Birthday] Christmas**_

_'Yay! It's Christmas! And Levi's birthday!' _ Petra thought as she sat up in her bed. She washed her face and ran downstairs.

But she stopped. Now, before her eyes, was the guy of her dreams.

_Levi._

What's he doing here? She ran to him, greeting, "Happy Birthday! And Merry Christmas Levi! What are you doing here by the way?" She wore the biggest smile she's ever pulled for him.

"Thanks Petra. I was just going to spend some time with you. The door was unlocked so I didn't need to use the key your mom gave me. Sorry for not knocking, I wanted to surprise you."

Her heart was pounding. Her crush wanted to surprise her! Maybe Levi was hearing her heart pound already.

"O-Oh..I see…ah!" She forgot her gift for him upstairs! She ran back to her room and went back down.

"H-Here..I-I made it for y-you…" She said while handing him his gift. "What's this?" Levi asked. "Your gift! Open it!" Petra exclaimed, blushing.

Before opening it, he read the letter Petra wrote for him. Then he opened the gift. Petra was waiting for his reaction.

Upon seeing what's inside, he said, "Yes, Petra. It's different from the other ones you've made. Thank you." But Petra couldn't believe her eyes.

Levi was _smiling._

"And I can't help but smile inside when I read your letter. I had to let it out when I saw your gift, right?" Petra was smiling with tears of joy in her eyes now.

"L-Levi!" She hugged him tight. He returned the hug. "I haven't given you your gift yet." Levi got something from his jacket. It was a small, orange box. He opened it, and inside was a necklace. More of a golden heart-shaped locket.

Petra gasped at the dazzling jewelry. "I made it myself. Sorry it's not perfect. Anyway, Merry Christmas." Levi got behind her and placed the necklace around her neck. Petra touched the locket with her little fingers.

Her tears ran down her cheek. She turned around and hugged Levi. "I-It's perfect, r-really…th-thank you…" She stuttered while nuzzling at his neck.

It only made him blush and say, "My pleasure…" Levi stroked her hair while hugging back. "Where's your parents by the way?" He asked. "Oh, they said they won't be here until night time. They're visiting some of my relatives. Where's Hanji?" Petra looked at him.

"She's at her friend's house." Levi replied. "Oh..so I guess it's just us, huh?" Petra smiled. "Yeah, but that's okay. Petra?"

Their foreheads were touching now. "Hm?" Petra blushed even more. "Can we…um..be together when we grow older?"

She can't handle this anymore. She kissed his cheek and said, "Of course." Petra thought it was so cute when Levi asked that. She never heard Levi say "um" and never witnessed his shy side. It was her first time seeing it.

"Thanks again. By the way, why were you so quiet in class yesterday?" Levi asked. "Well I was kinda nervous about giving you the gift…because I thought you wouldn't really like it.." Petra explained.

"I will always love your gifts. No matter how small." Levi said, kissing her forehead. Petra let go, much to Levi's dismay. But she got the flower crown she gave him, and put it on his head.

"Ahahaha! You're so cute!" She hugged him once again. Levi looked away, trying to hide his tomato face.

"Among all the flower crowns you've given me, this one is the best."


End file.
